


After Hell

by krisymkk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisymkk/pseuds/krisymkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Lucy after Tartarus and the following events</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hell

It was too much.  
What was she supposed to do now?

Natsu was gone—who knows where—and the guild was disbanded. 

So much had happened at Tartarus and now this? Kami, how was she supposed to cope?

She knew why he left. She understood, really, she did. If it had happened at any other time, it wouldn’t have hit her quite so hard. It was everything together that really got to her. That made her feel like there wasn’t anything left for her. 

Her other guild mates were already preparing to leave on their personal quests. Some already had. Others were planning on joining different guilds.   
But what would she do?

Fairy Tail was her family. It was all she had left. They had fought hard for it. She had fought hard to stay in it—especially at the beginning. She was sad, so torn on what to do. She was grieving. 

Everything together—it was hard. Tartarus had wreaked havoc on everyone. The Strauss siblings were still trying to convince Elfman it wasn’t his fault. Carla and Wendy were slightly withdrawn. And Natsu….. All the dragon slayers had briefly been reunited with their foster parents, but it must’ve been especially hard on him. Natsu had been reunited with his father only to see him ripped to pieces by Acnologia moments later.

Lucy knew that everyone had gone through a life changing event, and it was hard on them. They would probably travel and heal now that the guild was disbanded. They would make it, and come out on top.

She knew that eventually she would, too. She just didn’t know where to start. 

She had lost Aquarius. Her spirit wasn’t dead, she just wasn’t able to call on her again. She hadn’t even been close to Aquarius—the spirit really did not like her—but it still hurt. 

Worst of all, she didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. Her best friend was gone, and the others were leaving.

She decided she may as well make a visit to her parents’ grave. Even if they couldn’t talk back it would maker feel better.

***

It’d been two weeks since the guild’s disbandment and she finally had a plan. A week ago Jason from Sorcerer Weekly had offered her a modeling gig. It wasn’t ideal, and it wasn’t what she really wanted to do.

After the photoshoot, she’d had a chance to really talk with Jason about how she would like to write. He’d agreed to bring her on as an editor-in-training. The only problem was she needed to move.

She had some money in her savings—not a whole lot, but it’d be enough to get her moved and tide her over until her first pay check. She didn’t have many things to pack, and most of what she did have could be put on storage until after she found an apartment in the capitol. Most of her belongings were clothes or books anyway, with a few keep sakes thrown in. She was busy packing now. Plue dancing around her and helping where he could. He was a good source of company now that everyone was gone.

Later that night, as she lay awake, she thought of everything she would miss about Magnolia. She would miss her home, but it was time to start a new chapter.

***

She’d been at her job for about a month now. She loved it. She got a chance to write, and people got to see her work. There was just one problem. She was bored. She had spent so much time with Fairy Tail that the normal, civilian life was mot as engaging as she would like. The plus side was that she wasn’t constantly fighting for her life, but she needed something to engage her. 

Well, if Natsu had gone off to train, why couldn’t she?

So that’s what she would do. She’d train with her spirits and become stronger. She’d see her friends again eventually, and she would be so ashamed if she didn’t move forward. 

She hadn’t had the opportunity to call on any spirits except for Plue since Tartarus, although Loke had opened his gate to visit once or twice. 

She briefly thought about the battle when she had called the Spirit King. What had he done to make her power surge? She would find out.

***

Well, before she could move forward, she had to catch back up. A month and a half of hardly any real physical activity and next to no magic use had really taken its toll on her.

Not that it mattered. She would still get stronger, it would just take a little longer. 

So, she summoned Loke. He was good with hand to hand combat, and could probably show her a few things. Plus, it was nice to have his company—even if he was a little over the top.

“Hello, Lucy. How can I be of service?”

Lucy smiled at him. “Hey Loke. I was wondering if you could help me work on my hand to hand?”

Loke agreed and they got to work.

Later that evening, she was really regretting it. Everything hurt, and tomorrow it would be worse. Kami, what had she gotten herself into? 

She took a long, hot bath to soothe her muscles before downing a glass of water with some painkillers and heading to bed. 

***

She was taking a break from journalism today. She had seen an advertisement in the local paper for a mage job that she could easily handle alone. Just a little something to keep her from going stir crazy.

Or at least that was the plan. It was never as easy as the ad said. She didn’t know why she thought this time would be different. It was still well within her abilities, though, especially with the training she’d done the last few months. 

Something was terrorizing a local farmer’s animals. At first it was believed to be a pack of wild dogs. The farmer had tried traditional means before asking for a mage. However, it was dogs. Just one dog, that while not quite in the “monster” category, but was still far from normal. It sort of reminded her of a previous mission regarding a mole, only this was much easier to handle. She captured the “dog” and let the farmer handle it from there. She had completed the job and received the reward.  
It was a little strange. This was the first job she had ever done by herself. It especially made her miss Natsu and Happy. They were a team, but now it was just her. 

Well, she’d see them again. Maybe she didn’t know when, but she would. Then she wouldn’t be lonely anymore.


End file.
